Your lie on the ice
by TrashyGami
Summary: Your lie on April AU. His life became monochrome the day he failed. He lost interest in everyday life and was straggling to survive. He was not depressed, just empty. He never thought the boy in the blue laces could feel his world colorful and his smile worth while. (Rated T for slurs and suggestive themes)
1. Chapter 1

_Cry until you have no tears left to cry, because I hope that in the end, you'll smile without fail"_

* * *

His life has no purpose, no meaning. He didn't need to live, he didn't want to live. He failed everyone including the one whom gave him a dream before he could even stand. His brown eyes that was used to be full of life and happiness is no longer there. It disappeared and was replaced by a dull and lifeless ones. The broad smile that made he used to make everyday was gone. Now it's just this brittle smile he uses to assure his friends he's okay. However he isn't okay. He was breaking and screaming from the inside. The world he once cherished became monochrome. Not even the light hitting his pale skin was enough to bright his world, nothing is. His black hair was bushy and looked like it hasn't been brushed for a decade. His body seeking warmth from the futon as he sits on the bed. He tucked his head onto his knees ignoring everything else. Multiple bangs was heard on the front door. He yawned aggressively before closing eyes, drowning into his thoughts.

"Somebody help me"

The bangs disappeared, approached by a creak from the door and a greet from his mother. Yuuri Katsuki wondered who it was and why they're here, and frankly he didn't care. The sound of footsteps became louder every second passed by. He tried ignore it. His heart was beating rapidly and his lower lip shivering slightly. Anxiety took control on his body. He was stressing over some noises.

"Katsuki, it's Ayumi!" A familiar female voice said, banging the door in a repeatedly manner. Yuuri sighed heavily before putting his feet on the blue sandals that was lying on the ground next to the bed. He was practically stomping with his feet wearing a glowering face. He fluidly open door, the wind blowing past him and the light from the house hitting his eyes. It was exaggeratedly painful as he made a hissing sound. The girl standing in front of him was one of his only friends, Ayumi Saitou. She had flowing black hair that reached the back and black eyes. Her makeup was easy to notice and expensive clothes. The first thing Yuuri noticed is that she looked really thin, her bones on her neck became slightly visible. Despite her foundation covering her face, it looked she had a few pores on her left cheek. Her eyes was surrounded by a huge amount of mascara and eyeshadow looked extremely tired. The clothes she wore was not the one she used to wear a few years ago. She wore knee-length white leather jacket and a crop topped white shirt saying 'Bless this world' and black ripped jeans.

"Where have you been the last few days?!" She asks screaming making Yuuri jump on her sudden outburst. Social anxiety, that's why. He hated go to school. It isn't because the long hours of the teacher blabbering unnecessary stuff or the horrible food at the cafeteria, it's because of the students. The students that keeps tormenting him when they got the chance. Not only with their clenched fists but also with their hurtful words. Yuuri remembers every one of them because the words are stitched into his heart.

"I-I had a fever" Yuuri muttered quietly making only Ayumi hear his pitiful lie. Yuuri felt a pang in his chest whenever he lied to one of his friends, Phichit Chulanont and Ayumi Saitou that is. He didn't want to make his friends worry more then they are. His hand still on the doorknob.

"The teacher isn't going to take the same excuse over and over again," Ayumi informed him. Yuuri was rarely in school and sometimes he would've ask one of few friends to say to the teachers he was sick. Ayumi shook her head, a few strands of her hair between her eyes. She crossed her arms and gave him an annoyed huff.

"If you don't come to school soon, you might retake this semester in the summer" She added, tilting her head on the side. Her hair falling down on her shoulder. Yuuri was seventeen turning eighteen in November which is in eight months. He is technically a senior but his looks didn't act like one.

"I-I'll change, give me a minute" Yuuri stuttered which Ayumi gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder.

It took nearly half an hour for Yuuri to change and he didn't even bother to look decent. He wore an oversized grey hoodie and green baggy pants. Yuuri hated wearing tight clothes ever since that day. It showed his excessive weight on the stomach and the behind. He tried to brush his bushy hair. Every strand of the hair returning to their original state they once were, the short and messy kind. He takes the half-rimmed blue glasses out of the nightstand and puts it He glanced at the mirror one last time before getting out the room. He noticed he had a few bags under his eyes due to sleep deprivation, he didn't mind though.

He went down the wooden stairs not bothering to look what's in front of him. His eyes looked down to avoid unnecessary glares and stares. Yuuri went to entrance to see his parents looking happy with his brown school bag on their hands. Yuuri couldn't help but give them a smile, although it looked really dead. He took them and bowed before walking out the white door. He walking down the path to see Ayumi standing staring at her phone doleful. She didn't notice that Yuuri was approaching her until he poking her arm. She turned around to see the teen with his hand on the pockets. She once again gave him a sigh.

"We lost the bus, might as well walk to school" She said swiftly putting her phone in her black purse.

"Y-you didn't have to w-wait for me..." He muttered, which Ayumi laughed.

"You've gone back to your room, I know you Katsuki" She retorted, bumping Yuuri who didn't seem happy by her movement. He rubbed the area to ease his pain. Moments like these was the reason he tolerated life, Ayumi who comforted him and always was there for him, since time. He looked down at his sneakers as they walked. Ayumi took out her red earplugs and gave the right one to Yuuri. Yuuri stared at it confused before taking it, putting in his ear. They were currently listening to neighborhood 'Sweater weather'. Yuuri couldn't help but feel a little warmth in his chest when listening to music. It was only thing that could make him drown and forget everything outside. The colorless world, the frequent teasing and the disappointment in the eyes, everything was gone when he listens to music. He would sometimes push the anxiety and mumble the words sloppy with a horrible tune of course. They walked and walked no words exchanged between the pair. Yuuri gave the earplug when they were finished and the rest of the walk was awkward leaving only the sound of rustling leaves and chirping from the birds go between them.

After a few occasional speed walking, they finally found their high school, Hasetsu High School. The school was selective, meaning the school chooses the students depending their grades. Yuuri felt a huge rock out of his shoulder when he found out that his only friends is going at the same high school as him, it makes school less dreadful. Ayumi held his wrists tightly and ran to the school entrance. She looked nervous, not bothering to realize that the one she's holding into is barely keeping up. They didn't spare second before putting their feet inside the school. Yuuri panted as he bended putting his hands on his knees. Ayumi –also panting- looked at her phone and gave him a beatific smile before rubbing his back.

"We made it in time" Ayumi smiled, sounding really hoarse.

"I-I will see you l-later" He waved before heading to his geometry class.

Yuuri hated the fact that the only time Ayumi and Phichit were in the same class as him, was in second and fifth period, while every period one of the tormenters would be present. They usually would mouth some hurtful words and throw some small ball of paper to keep him distracted. He would've brush it off on the outside but on the inside he would feel like sobbing and crawling himself together. However crying in front of the bullies would only add fuel to their brain, thinking of new nicknames. The current nicknames was 'pig', 'disgrace to humanity' and his least favorite nickname.

'Faggot'

How hurtful some alphabets can be put together.

Above all of his complaints of being under the same roof as his bullies who keeps making his life hell, usually in class they wouldn't kick Yuuri to pieces because the teacher would've pick it up, unless if it's gym class. Yes, today is his least favorite class, gym. They were on the track field. The gym teacher ordered the students to jog slowly to warm their bodies. Yuuri was slightly overweight and usually ends up in last place. When the teacher blew the whistle, everyone was at began jogging lightly, some speeding. Yuuri noticed some laughing behind him and he immediately felt the urge to run away. A few chills went down to Yuuri's spine as the laughs got louder. He picked up the paced, but they keep coming. Yuuri felt the burning throughout his chest and closed his eyes hoping for a better fate. God wanted do something different today, or so it seemed.

"Hey piggy!" One of the boys yelled shamelessly, leaving only Yuuri frozen. He couldn't move a single limp or say a single word. He only felt the rumbling from his stomach and his pulse race. One, firm and grip, hand held his shoulder and made him turn around to see his tormenters.

"Alright, let's get it over with" One of his bullies, Kazuma, whispers gravelly, right at Yuuri's ear. Yuuri could still smell the hint of alcohol and cigarettes, crunching his nose.

"You'll do my homework and deliver it tomorrow, if not, well you'll see" He threatened with a dark tone. Yuuri hated the fact that he couldn't say a word. It like his mouth closes every time they're near him, and he hated that. He hated that he was so weak, that he had to rely on his friends to at least defend him. He will never get why he was so weak nor why they bullied him. They left him in a frozen state, bumping and cheering as they thought they won the Olympic.

Yuuri finally finished his horrible gym class and he sighed in relief for not getting kicked or punched today, maybe the day wouldn't be that horrible. He walked thought the hallways waiting for Ayumi to sit with him and eat lunch with him, he couldn't wait to eat his food. He could already the sweet and tasty aura of the food going into his nostrils. Yuuri laid against a wall to see what his patents made for him today. He gently tried to undo the knot. After undoing it, he open the lunchbox to see his favorite food today, pork cutlet bowl. Yuuri felt drooling but he closed his mouth, forming a straight line. He didn't even notice his friend, Ayumi sitting and staring at him like an drunk boy.

"Pork cutlet bowl? Again?" She sighed, forcefully putting her strands of hair behind her ear. Yuuri glanced looking at the girl holding her purse strap. He shyly nodded before standing up. They walked together to sit at the top of the roof. Yuuri didn't mention the bullies approaching or threatening him. They're walking the stairs without a word coming out. The silence was unbearable, so Yuuri decided to break it like glass.

"H-how was y-your day?" He slurred quietly. He was afraid of talking to other people even his friends. Ayumi shrugged and rolled her eyes to the right. Yuuri noticed her disinterested expression. He frowned but decided to shift to the side to ignore any awkwardness.

They were finally at the top of the roof. The beautiful sun standing above them like a fiery ball. It felt like it was sending a warm letter to every inhabitants on the earth. Yuuri, despite the cold and icy soul, could feel his heart becoming warmer. He remembered when he and his friends would sit there and talk about their lives. Yuuri could still hear his laugh, when that laugh was real. The cold breeze gushing over them, welcoming the pair. You could hear the cheering, the screams of sending the football over and the beautiful breeze hustling in their ears. The sun illuminating every part of the school, the grass, the windows even the little creatures.

"They say, when you meet someone and you feel strange feeling in your stomach, that's what we call love!" Ayumi smiled, her hair blowing and covering most of her eyes. Yuuri gave her a confused smile but at least not a dead one but not a real one either. Love or anything in general was always interested Yuuri. He didn't want be in a relationship but always reads books about people falling in love instantly. He never understood why? Their eyes? Their smile? Their body? Yuuri could feel his face heat before he shaking his head. They sat at the green bench, with Yuuri already beginning to chow down his food and Ayumi scrolling down pictures in her phone. He noticed that Ayumi didn't bring any food. She sat there staring at her phone. Scrolling and scrolling, staring and staring. She looked pale and tired like she hasn't eaten and slept properly for days. Her eyes were dilated and her mouth formed a straight line. Yuuri glanced at the remaining food.

"D-do you want some food?" He said quietly with a hint of sadness trailing in his voice. He took a bite of the pork and gave it to Ayumi with his chopsticks. Ayumi shook her head and put some of her strands that was covering her dull eyes behind her ear. Yuuri wasn't giving up and waved the pork up and down. Ayumi furrowed her eyebrows showing some of the wrinkles hidden in her forehead. Her mouth slightly open and her phone turned off. Yuuri decided to give up knowing that arguing with his only female friend might not be a good idea. He poked at the remains of his food before taking his last bite. The school bell rang making the pair startled. Ayumi put her strap over her shoulder and stared at Yuuri.

"Phichit is voluntarily went tour guide for someone, he wants me to pick him up since his father isn't available and I thought maybe Yuuri should join me, do you?" She said. Her hands going though her hair to the side. Yuuri glanced at the empty lunch box before giving her a polite nod. It's not like he had anything better to do.

The rest of the day was total waste with kicks from other bullies and C- in creative writing. The assignment was to write a romance novel and Yuuri had to write one. Yuuri got an C- because his teacher said he lacked depth, not because of grammar error or spelling mistakes. He sighed before stuffing the paper in his bag. Romance always interested Yuuri despite not having a love life. Yuuri looked at Ayumi standing –this time without a cellular device in her hand. Ayumi got her driving licenses a month ago after a few months of practicing, that's why Phichit asked the female for a ride. Yuuri waved his hand, bruised and fragile. It hurt, it was painful moving it, but he couldn't let his friend worry, not now. Ayumi waved back.

The ride was consisted only by silence and yells of people moving. Ayumi's car wasn't in the best shape nor a bad one. She got her grandfather's car as a gift for her birthday and she gladly accepted with no hesitation. The car smelled like perfume; may be some of the air freshener Ayumi said she sprayed. Yuuri sat at the front seat whereas Ayumi is the one wheeling it. You could still see the old cigarettes lying down below the seats like a forgotten memories trying to get revived. Thoughts spinning around his mind like an endless spinning wheel. He wanted badly to now why but anxiety is like a glue. It shuts stuff before even letting it open. His mouth tried to from words but the only sound he could was a desperate blabber. Tunnels after tunnels, lanes after lanes, turns after turns. Yuuri didn't expect Phichit to be that far. After every turn the car made, Yuuri could feel a little of his blurred memories, rethink it. His eyes were dull and lifeless, but with a hint of fear in the corner of his eyes. He wanted to turn. His heart was pounding and his anxiety rose higher. He began hyperventilating and took his hand on his chest. He could feel his heart throbbing and his warmth going through his veins. He can't go there, but he couldn't say that he was afraid. Ayumi already was in front of the familiar building with the windows and the pavement.

Ice castle

He couldn't be there after what he did two years ago. He was about to go back to the car only to be dragged by a hand. A cold and shivering hand held Yuuri tightly not even looking at the stressed teen. Ayumi just walked there with her shoes stomping every step and Yuuri trying to push back. He's pathetic, he can't even run away from a girl. He knew Ayumi couldn't even force him to skate, right?

"What's happening"

"Is this boy dead?"

He felt his eyes stung and water but quickly wiped it away in a swift.. His anxiety went a little down after some time by Yuuri's thinking or self convincing that he won't die. They went to inside to see a room with blue old benches. The old stench of coffee and wet socks filled the cold area. It aches Yuuri's heart to be in such place and it stills is. Yuuri wanted run away and never come back, but the grip was holding him back. The walls looked like it has some wet marks and was never painted in years. The floor literally looked it was about to break like a lonely branch in autumn. Yuuri twitched his left eye before glueing it on the back. The back that was moving. Moving like it could break in a minute and fall down. The jacket waving side to side by each movement. Yuuri decided to walk on her pace to avoid falling flat on the floor. Yuuri exhaled and clenched his hand on his chest.

'Too many memories, but it can't hurt me' Yuuri mentally said to himself.

"Yuuri, I need to go get something from the car. Phichit's at the skating rink" Ayumi informed Yuuri, murmuring some parts before walking away, leaving Yuuri and the cold breeze from the open window. Yuuri sighed and shook his head. Ayumi was that person that would sometimes come late when it's important. Yuuri sat at the bench with his hands on it. He blinked his eyes and was glancing at his surroundings. Quiet, it felt peaceful and nice. It all blinked and it all came together. He heard someone gliding. He didn't even need to think to know someone was skating. Yuuri wanted to know who. Phichit is a dancer and wouldn't even think about trying another sport. Ayumi hates doing athletics. He stood up with his mouth slightly open. His eyelids fluttering as he went to the door to look who was skating. His heart going up and down without bursting out and his thought swirling in and out without exploding. He held his grip on the long door handle, his hands shaking.

'Maybe I shouldn't" he thought gritting his teeth and biting his cheek from the inside. The so sounds, the music was getting louder by every minute. He bit his lower lip before tightly holding the handle and fluidly opening the door without a second hesitation. In an instant he was met by the cold wind and his breath taken away. He saw someone skating. Not this ordinary skating you'd find in some random site. The way he did the simple toe loop jump was simply outstanding. His hair waving around as his legs perfectly straight. As he thought continuously the man already stood in a pose. One of his arms standing up with his finger laying horizontal. One of his finger bending. His grey hair covering of those gorgeous amazonite eyes. Those eyes filled with inspiration and happiness. The sweat droplets falling perfectly down from his cheeks and hitting the ice. His breath being the only sound that went through Yuuri's ears. He felt something odd forming into his chest. The man slowly tilted his eyes at Yuuri and everything became colorful. The ice, the hair, the clothes and the laces.

I've meet a boy with the blue laces and my fate began to unravel.

* * *

I do not the cover picture nor the characters expect Ayumi.

\- TrashyGami


	2. Chapter 2

"Breathing, the one thing I've known how to do since birth, but still manage to forget every time I see you"

* * *

Yuuri stared at the man blinking ferociously. He felt his jaw drop and his heart beating gently as he saw the man's eyes. They were gorgeous. The blue and green lighting up the cold dead room and the cold ice. The bangs covering one of them. Those sculpted calves was visibly because of the tight clothes he wore. Yuuri knew he was staring at him and didn't want to look like a pedo, despite being 17. He felt his mouth open slightly to mumble some words.

"You have pretty eyes" he straight said without even a hint of stutter. Every word was clear and loud. He was widening his eyes by surprise. He felt his heart drop in the acid of his stomach. His throat automatically closing. Yuuri was frozen. He expected some reaction of disgust or embarrassment but all he got was a smile. A broad smile from the man with a few exhales of course. Yuuri could see he had one dimple from the right and his cheekbone enhancing the already gorgeous face. Yuuri felt his face heating by embarrassment and his stomach curling.

"Hey bro, you okay?" A silvery voice asked. Yuuri felt someone gripping his shoulder in a gently way. He could turned around to see his only male friend, Phichit Chulanont. Phichit was already smirking and was glancing quickly at the man-whom was ready slow skating around the rink. He gave Yuuri a quick pat and a long hug, Yuuri embracing it. Phichit was always happy and cheerful in a point Yuuri's jealous of his outstanding positivity. He loves dancing. He wants one day to become a dance to represent Thailand, his country. He had tan and dark skin with a flat stomach, muscular limbs. He had short hair-his fringe almost covering his dark grey eyes. Similar to the man with the green eyes, he wore tight clothes.

"Where's Ayumi?" Phichit asks both of his hands on his hips.

"Meh" Yuuri replied exaggeratedly. His lips automatically closed and his fingers pulling his blue glasses up to the bridge of his nose. He could've swore that he was staring at that man like some creep, why didn't he freak out?

"So," Phichit paused for a second, glueing his eyes on Yuuri. Yuuri felt that Phichit stared right into his soul. Phichit leaned slightly against him, smirking slyly like a Cheshire Cat.

"How was your day" he smiled before crossing his arms. Yuuri shrugged before turning his head to see Ayumi running to them. She was breathing in and out quickly. Her face showing lack of stamina and her legs wobbly. Her eyes incredibly tired and her lips a bit chapped.

"Ey!" Phichit exclaimed happily. His hand waving like a flower in the cold breeze. Smiling like there's nothing stopping him to do. Ayumi looked tired and gave them both a smile with a little effort, her face brighting for a while before turning pale again.

"Hey, shall we go?" She panted. Phichit closed his eyes and gave her a thumbs up. Yuuri tiredly putting his hands in his pockets and gave her a huff. Ayumi and Phichit went side to side talking and arguing about this and that. Yuuri slightly furrowed his eyes looking down at the cold ground, yawning aggressively. The sounds of the skating from the man became quieter and smoother as each step he took. His eyelids fluttering and his face softened by the dim light.

"Thanks, you have really nice eyes too" someone said. The sentence lingering with an accent. It was thick, slavic and with rolling r's. He's probably foreign, that's why Phichit was a tour guide. That man have to be the one. Yuuri chuckled lightly before turning his head over his shoulder and gave the man a smile. His body heating and his heart flying around. He speeded up, trying to run from embarrassment.

* * *

"You're freaking unbelievable, I'm crying" Ayumi commented, with her hands on the steering wheel. Yuuri decided to sit back, to ignore hearing his friends bickering. Phichit gave her a roll in his grey eyes before defending himself or his pride for that matter.

"Why? Because I sacrificed my time and school to tour someone around this town" Phichit spat harsher than intended, getting a low gasp from the female.

"For money? When it says voluntary?" Ayumi said in a low tone.

"I need the money, Ayumi" he grunted.

"For what?"

Silence

"M-maybe we can ea-t some snacks at our favorite r-restaurant?" Yuuri said breaking the tension.

* * *

The Nishigori Resturant is Yuuri's favorite restaurant. The delicious aura filling up the room. The shouts, the decorations, everything was perfect and Yuuri loved it. The restaurant was located between two flats. It was small and decent looking but it was amazing on the inside. It had brown wooden floor with red carpet. Roses everywhere. The food was the spotlight here. It served Japanese, Chinese, Italian. Yuuri could still feel the smell prickling his nose as they opened the door. The bell assumedly rang, and Ayumi literally sat down at the nearest seat. Yuuri following her and sitting down with Phichit by his side. The silence between the trio was always unusual when they were young but now it was frequent. Arguments, comments and sometimes insults would be gifted between them. It would go to broken promises, horrible lies and sending rumors. Yuuri would often stay quiet and not bother when Phichit and Ayumi was talking harshly to each other because simply it's not his place to say anything. One word could ruin his treasured relationship with them. That's why he kept closed mouth and ignore it. They sat. Their hands on the table, their eyes on the ground and their lips closed. Nishigori Yuuko went down disrupting their silence. Her reddish messy bun to the side, her chestnut eyes on the little note in her slender hand. She had this comfortable smile, showing a lot of teeth and enhancing her cheekbones.

"Alright, nice to meet you again guys!" She said optimistically trying to get their attention. Yuuri decided be their mouths for today, taking a deep breath of encouragement.

"We'll have the usual today" he mumbled in a clear tone. Yuuko tapping her pen before giving them a glance and went away. Her bun going side to side. Yuuri sighed, gently glancing over to his friends to see them trying to avoid each other's eyes. Yuuri bit his lip awkwardly to say something to break the ice.

"So, who's was that person you were touring?" He stuttered hoping for a decent reply and at least a look. Phichit scratched his nape, few of his hair landing between his eyes.

"Victor Nikiforov. Some Russian guy who moved here recently, why?" He asks. Yuuri seemed surprised by the hint of annoyance going through Phichit's sentence. Ayumi as usual staring at her phone , scrolling down. Her thumb flattened by the pressure of pressing multiple times. Yuuri blinked before Phichit finally had it. Phichit was always the one to give up when Ayumi was childishly angry at him.

"Come on, Ayumi, Are you seriously mad at me" Phichit snapped. Ayumi rolled her eyes, putting on the side. Her face blending in with the night, illuminating her tiredness. She gave him a pat. The trio awkwardly smiling. Phichit's smile was the biggest, the hair strands going behind his ear. Ayumi had a crooked one and didn't last very long as she stared at utter nothingness. Yuuri had a brittle one. The man walking though the streets could see that smile was fake. He let out a sigh.

"Thanks, you have really nice eyes too"

He couldn't help but think of the man with the blue laces.

Victor

Victor

Victor

Yuuri felt this lump of anxiety wash away when he thought of him. He breathed through his nose. His head aching a little and his stomach making unnecessary sounds. Phichit chuckled before turning to Ayumi. Phichit closed his eyes and grinned.

"Why doesn't some couples go to the gym?" Phichit grinned like a fool, trying to brighten up the atmosphere. Ayumi cocked her head before squinting her eyes, thinking of proper answer. Yuuri forcefully grinding his lips together.

"Because it's fun?" She guesses with a hint of confusion. Phichit shaking his head. His elbow on the table and his hand on his cheek. Ayumi huffed of denial before bobbing her head. Yuuri crunching his face of immense confusion, before lying his head on the table, nearly dozing off.

"Because relationships doesn't work out" He smirked crookedly, his voice lighter the usual. Ayumi's reaction was emotionless, before furrowing her eyebrows and making a frown. Phichit noticed her movement and became silent. Yuuri felt bad for Phichit and forced a chuckle. Phichit smiled softly before turning his face on Yuuko walking trays of food, their food. Yuuko swiftly putting the tray on the table getting Yuuri's attention. The pork cutlet bowl filling the cold air. Yuuri felt his nose tingling by the smell and began eating his part of the food. Yuuri could feel his mouth bursting of all different flavor. His face softened by the smell and his eyes dilated making his pupil more noticeable. He let out a chunk of relief after seeing his bowl empty leaving only crumb and his chopsticks on. Unlike Yuuri, Phichit was eating his food like a turtle, enjoying every bite. His teeth slowly meeting each other. Yuuri made a face of annoyance and his face twitching of it. Tilting his side, his eyes caught by Ayumi leaving her food alone. Her chopsticks clean as the winter snow and her mouth closed. Her eyes not on the food but rather on the phone. The hot air leaving her noodles, swimming around the spiced water. Her eyes faint and empty.

"Aren't you hungry?" Phichit asked, his voice brimming of concern, Yuuri shifting his grey eyes to her. Ayumi shook her head, her hair going in every direction. Yuuri grumbled in response, his lips making a whisper of anger for his ravenette response. She didn't eat her lunch, refused his offer to give her food, probably haven't eaten her breakfast. How could she refuse to eat when it could be the first thing she has eaten for today.

"I'm going to tour Victor Nikiforov and I need your help" Phichit pleaded with his hands collided together, making a clapping sound. Ayumi gently put her phone down to look at his male friend.

"Why?" Ayumi question, one of her eyebrows raised.

"I can't tour someone who asks question all the time, he's like 'When was this made' or 'What's food called'." He complained getting a laugh from Ayumi. She cockily smiled before smirking.

"You're good at buildings and Yuuri's good at food, pleeeeeeease!" Phichit's voice was little higher and his voice was lingering with desperation. Ayumi made a bitter reaction before tilted her head to the side. Yuuri making a mumbling sound

"You'll get twenty-five percent of what I earn tomorrow!"Ayumi smiled like a little child getting candy before nodding.

"Alright, Saturday tomorrow. Are you in Katsuki?" Ayumi lilted, her attitude lighting up –maybe because they're over with this pointless bickering. Yuuri raised her head to see his friend offering him to hang with them. They are offering him to tour the man. The man he blurted out that he has beautiful eyes. Tour him, tour him, tour him. Being near him for hours. No, no, no. Yuuri couldn't handle the embarrassment for hours. Although the man did complimented him back, saying he had beautiful eyes too. Yuuri would feel bad for not thanking him. He stared at them, eyes waiting for a response.

"Yes"

* * *

Yuuri immediately regretted it when he sat at the dining table in Saturday morning. Yuuri decided to wear a white t-shirt and black sweater to cover the major part of it. He wore black jeans, which was unusual to see. Yuuri wanted to look decent and nice for the tour today, because he didn't want to look like a lazy guy or get the wrong first impression- or second wrong impression. He felt this ball of despair curl in his stomach and stress overwhelming his body. He peeked at the simple breakfast before his eyes were at the eyes of his parents. His parents quietly sipped their coffee and gave Yuuri a glance. His mother made a tender smile before putting her cup down.

"Are you going out with Ayumi today, she's like a nice girl" She smiled, blinking while looking deep into Yuuri eyes. Yuuri was in fact not flustered by his mother's comment, it was normal that she mistook his female friend for his girlfriend. Ayumi was always there for him, when he's bullied she would often threaten the bullies to back off or call the teacher. Yuuri was happy that he had two friends he could count on, but sometimes he would feel mad because they couldn't count on him. He was practically useless but he sometimes hope in the back of his head, that they would ask him to protect them. Yuuri always stated that it was childish and selfish dream but he couldn't help it.

"No mom. I'm just going to help Phichit be a proper tour guide" He corrected her with a groan. His mother gave him an apologetics smile and a nod before turning to her newspaper. The bell rang filling the void. Yuuri's heart jumped a little and went down slightly when it was his friends who was calling him. He bowed down for respect and went down to the was standing there with black jeans and jacket. She had a white blouse and a red scarf. Her hair made into a bun with a few strings falling down by her eyes. Phichit wore an orange and black striped jumpsuit. His hair as usual messy. Yuuri gave them a smile and eyes showing that he's ready.

* * *

"Why are you so stressed when you did this yesterday?" Ayumi commented by Phichit's nervousness. His nails barely grasping each other. His eyes darting side to side. Biting his lip gently. Ayumi narrowed her eyes at Yuuri before patting Phichit's back, making circles.

"Stop worrying about what can go wrong, get excited for what to come" She said optimistically, her mouth slightly open. She made this comforting smile and her eyes dilated. The buss swings, the sunny day, happy friends. Yuuri took a breath knowing maybe this day will not that bad after all. They went out of the buss only to be at city. Yuuri's breathing hitched when every person was nearby. He wasn't used to have so many people going around him. He clenched his fists, trying to hold his fear there. He felt this warm hand holding him. He finally let out an air of comfort. He turned around to see Phichit holding him. He smiled little, showing his front row of teeth.

"Where is Victor?" Yuuri questioned mumbling.

"We are going to meet him at the skating rink nearby"

Yuuri widen his eyes in shook, his jaw nearly dropped by it. Ayumi noticed his movement and approached him.

"We know how you and skating rinks are but we promised Nikiforov that we'll be there. You can't disappoint him" Ayumi pleaded, her voice a little lower that usual. She looked down before crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I promise I'll buy a meal for you." Phichit offered.

All Yuuri could do was to give a yes, another yes he'll surely regret later.

* * *

Yuuri went to the entrance slowly behind his friends who complimented everything they saw. They looked around to see the skating rink filled with people. Families, couples, friend, basically everyone was here. Yuuri only noticed how happy they were when they were skating, sometimes Yuuri lacked. Phichit tilted his head to the side motioning them to go to the indoor restaurant. Yuuri shrugged before following, not showing resistance, remember they are his only friends. They sat at the table down by the corner, which was quiet something Yuuri appreciated and peaceful. Yuuri sat there with his head on the dirty and cold table not bothering to look up. His hair after the same route. He yawned lonely.

"There you are!" Phichit probably said. Yuuri blinked one time before giving his eyes a chance to see who Phichit was talking to. Yuuri couldn't believe it, it was him. The man. The man who skated. The man whom Yuuri complimented. The man who complimented Yuuri. The man with those eyes, those legs. It was him. It was—

"Hi, I'm Victor Nikiforov!"

* * *

 **Give me a review and feedback. Fanart is highly appreciated. I'm thinking of discontinuing this story due to the lack of reviews!**

 **-TrashyGami**


	3. Chapter 3

_Meeting you was like listening to a song for the first time, not knowing it would become my favorite"_

* * *

He was stunned by glancing over at the man-Victor Nikiforov. Victor had this bright smiling that Yuuri was afraid that his face might crack. His skin was smooth and blooming. His eyes was clear, Yuuri could see every detail of it. His eyebrows perfectly formed and his cheekbones visible from the morning light. His light grey hair looked glowing and fresh as it was grew today. He looked a few years older then them, but who knows. Although Yuuri was in his thoughts, he could feel him shrinking under his friends confusing glares.

"Ummm," Ayumi said to break the ice, her breathing shaking. Her hands on her chin. Her mouth mouthed 'Yuuri, get your shit together'. Yuuri gave her a slightly apologetic nod before turning to Victor whom was sitting between him and Ayumi. His face flushing and a lump in his throat developing. His heart was pounding. See the thing is, Yuuri is only a few centimeters from the man that called him pretty, which was rare to hear. Who would like his simple brown eyes. They were nothing and simple, unlike his eyes. Damn it, Yuuri is overreacting again.

"This is Ayumi Saitou, and the quiet boy is Yuuri Katsuki" Phichit introduced them. Ayumi waving on a normal pace and Yuuri stared down. He wanted to swallow that stupid lump stuck in his throat, but it keeps choking him, leaving him speechless. Phichit blinked at his distressed move, giving him a sorry smile. Ayumi exhaled before smiling, understanding his anxiety.

"Sorry, but Yuuri tends to get," Phichit paused for a minute before thinking of an appropriate answer to not offend anybody "Shy" he added, his body tilting slightly for comfort. Victor glanced over Yuuri for a minute and god does it look awkward. They were awkwardly staring at each other, no words exchanged between the two. Silence befell them and they couldn't utter a word. Yuuri felt deep staring at his eyes. Those-

"Well fuck" Ayumi spat at her phone ringing. She noticed what she said and bowed for apology and took her phone against her ear. She didn't look happy, she walked away. The argument fading with the wind. Phichit shrugged before pointing at the bathroom, indicating he needs to do the do. They were gone leaving only the pair. Yuuri gritted his teeth and his face turning red. His body was overwhelmed by embarrassment.

"You have quite special friends there, Yuuri" he smiled. His tongue rolling with sentences and accented with that accent. Yuuri widen his eyes slightly before swallowing his anxiety.

"T-thanks, you're from Russia?" Yuuri questioned still flushed by the man.

"Yeah, I moved here a few weeks ago"

"Why?"

 _Silence, again._

Victor swiftly turned away, not happy for the question. His eyes on the ice, the people happily skating around.

"Hey, your friends are taking forever, why don't we skate" he shrugged. His eyes darted to the side and his hair's shadows covering his forehead. Yuuri didn't need a second to answer and gave him a quick shake on the head before looking away. He rather not see the disappointment in Victor's eyes.

"Come on, you skated before right?" He quickly replied. His smile growing wider and his eyes seemingly larger.

"That was a long time ago, and I rather not do it again"

"Come on, what are you going to lose?"

"My remaining respect" Yuuri quickly muttered.

"Come again?" Victor asked cocking his head on the side. He looked rather displeased. Victor shook his head and stood up, smiling ever so gently.

"For me, please?" Victor pleaded, his hand waiting to be held. Yuuri stared at him, the sun shining behind him, enhancing every perfection and shadowing every flaw. Why was saying one word so hard.

"Okay…" his mouth leaving a whisper, and sure a regrettable one.

They were tying their shoe laces tightly, making sure the shoes are tightly against their skin. Yuuri felt a little discomfort moving the shoes side to side, but Victor just smiled. His eyes squinting a little, it felt like that smile was reserved with him. It sounded cliché as heck, but Victor never smiles like that when he's with other people, so why that awkwardly teen? Yuuri's body was filled with confusing thought about Victor, Victor and Victor. Yuuri glanced at his feet, feeling regret punching his face.

"Hey, look up" Victor's words was soft and delicate. His words being the only thing that went through Yuuri's mind. Yuuri felt this lump of anxiety disappear and replaced by an another feeling. Yuuri couldn't describe the word, it's like the feeling when the pork cutlet bowl is consumed in his mouth or when his friends encourage his flaws. The feeling was present but only stronger, powerful and good. Yuuri tried to stand on those skates, his legs wobbling like noodles. Yuuri felt this wave of pain and regret washing him nearly making him fall. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He skated since he was seven till fifteen. Why does he feel like this is first time. He tried to walk towards the rink, his legs stepping on something, his body preparing to embrace the pain. He legs flying in thin air and his body falling. He closed his eyes only to be held by a pair of strong and warm arms. He slightly opened his eyes to see Victor with those concerned eyes.

"You've skated before?" he sarcastically asked. Yuuri furrowed his eyebrows before slightly pushing him away. He didn't push him away for stubbornness but by embarrassment. Yuuri felt his eyes water and his mouth becoming dry. His body frozen and his stomach curling together. Why is it that when Yuuri always skates, he falls like a total idiot.

 _This is your punishment_

Yuuri finally broke in a sob, that same sob from that day.

 _This is your punishment_

His body went numb and his eyes pouring out. He was crying, and he didn't want any hug, he didn't want any comfort, he wanted that voice to go away. His hands trying to cover those tears but it's slipping through his fragile fingers. Tears are like droplets of truth that are covered by lies in the eyes. Yuuri is empty, and he fucking knew it. The only thing he felt

that moment was the warmth coming from someone. The warmth warming his soul and suddenly stopping the flow. His mouth finally felt like breathing. He moved his head on the top of the shoulder, releasing the last bits of those tears.

"Thank you, Victor."

Victor didn't say a word, didn't ask or question his breakdown. Despite the glares, the snickering, the cameras, he stayed there hugging Yuuri until there's no end. Yuuri wasn't shocked, he didn't want a hug, but this hug can make an exception. The only think that Yuuri was feeling that moment was gratefulness because Victor stayed, because Victor gave this little time of his to hug him, and for that he was internally grateful.

Victor decided that is was for the best to not skate. Yuuri quickly wiped out the stained cheeks, although his eyes were puffy red. Victor wrapped his gentle and warm hand for comfort. Yuuri didn't move it away, but was thankful for it. On broad daylight, Ayumi and Phichit's distressed was shown. Ayumi was the first to react, running to them. Ayumi hugging Yuuri, before backing away. Phichit slowly walking over, with a calm expression on his face. His smile crooked on the side, with the hint of tiredness on his eyes.

"Never leave me with Phichit again, him and his dirty jokes" she gritted her teeth, her body flaming with anger. She furrowed her eyebrows, showing some wrinkles in her forehead. Her posture was a little crooked, her hair behind her back. She gave a death glare to Phichit. Ayumi steadied her breath before taking notice of Yuuri's eyes. Bemusement washed over the face and an empathetic frown was shown.

"Katsuki," she frowned, her small gentle hands on his shoulders "have you been crying?" She spoke quietly, attention wasn't needed at the moment. Yuuri sighed before giving Victor a quick glance. Victor blinked his eyes and shrugged, leaving Yuuri empty for answers. Yuuri tilted his eyes, not looking.

"I had something in my eye" he lied, feeling his muscle stiffen and his mouth dry. Ayumi slowly took her hands away, not accepting the answer.

"Katsuki," she half-yelled, her shoes tipping the wooden floor. "You're lying, I can see that. You're avoiding eye contact" she insisted, her face sluggishly mad. She knitted her eyebrows, people passing by whispering. Ayumi noticed she was acting irrationally, and let out sigh.

They all silently sat at the table, not exchanging a sound. Phichit's hand went roughly through his dark hair, not amused by their attitude. Silence befell them, none of them said a word.

"Hey, Victor" Ayumi asked, bringing Victor's attention. "How many years old are you?" She asked, Yuuri slowly staring at him. Victor shrugged, hands on the table.

"Eighteen" Victor shrugged again, his hair dangling and hiding one of his eyes. Yuuri was in fact surprised that the man-the teenager was one year older than him. It made sense though, him looking eighteen.

"You're done with school" Phichit joined the conversation, bewildered by the response. Phichit couldn't help but dream the feeling of being done with education. He was almost jealous by it. Victor nodded, his head dangling by the swift movement.

"So you're studying?" Ayumi implied smugly, batting her eyelids. "I'd surprised what you're studying for?" She added, her eyes carelessly closed. Yuuri rolled his eyes, not feeling proud by his friends invading another person's life. Who's give them the right. Yuuri huffed quietly, his cheeks being larger. He felt someone watching him, his instincts vibrating. He looked up to see Victor glare at him, who quickly looked away. Yuuri didn't know or how to react, but all he could do is listen to his friends voices.

After drinking coffee and hearing Phichit's jokes, the day was soon coming to an end.

"This isn't funny, it's inappropriate!" Ayumi blushed. Phichit just chuckled under his breath and attempted to shrug it off as comic relief. He seemingly has a interest for jokes, it's because he's trying to be funny or piss Ayumi. Yuuri assumed it's the second one. He blinked over to the side notice Victor quiet glancing over the ice. Yuuri sighed over the fact that Phichit was a horrible tour guide today. Yuuri couldn't just go and say, so he shut his mouth-again.

"Hey, I'm having a skating competition and I wonder if you're coming to see me?" Victor causally asked, silence followed. The trio stared at each other, dumbfounded. Phichit blinked his eyes before answering.

"Isn't it too early" he timidly said.

"Yeah, but I like to start skating as soon as I can. I'd like you to watch me, yes or no" The last part sounded harsher, accidentally. Ayumi cocked her head before smiling. Her fingers brushing her cheek with finesse.

"Sure, I mean Yuuri would like it too. He has a interest for skating too" Ayumi chuckled, her eyes showing a speck of 'please don't kill me' which Yuuri would do. Yuuri was slouched his body in embarrassment before smiling bitterly, signing back to Ayumi 'you're done'

"Aw, I can't, dad wants me to be at his shitty company party" Phichit apologized. Yuuri noticed he looked a little bit sad despite smiling like a dork, he shrugs it off because it's not his place.

"I need to go and pick some stuff now, see you tomorrow?" Ayumi bursted before putting her strap into her shoulder and waiving goodbye to the boys. She looked stressed, her mouth agape and her hair flowing down.

"Same, see at school at Monday" Phichit said too, leaving the boys alone. Before he did that, he gave Yuuri a wink, that made the nervous boy flustered. Victor decided to walk out too before Yuuri exhaled. He tried to open his mouth but all that left was stutter. He gritted his teeth before staring at Victor. He swear if he stutter this time, no food today. He opened his mouth, leaving a clear sentence. Clear as the winter snow.

"I can follow you to the bus station" he insisted.

Finally he isn't a total idiot, expect his friends.


End file.
